Sewers of Sleez
by shadowgirl999
Summary: What happened while Big Barda was a slave to Sleez? Rated M for nudity, rape, and sexual humiliation/torture. Adults only.
1. Chapter 1: caught

**SEWERS OF SLEEZ: a superman fanfiction by Shadowgirl999.**

**Anyone out there read the old superman comics from the 80s, the ones written by Dan Jurgens? Well, there was one particular one where Big Barda was kidnapped by Sleez and enslaved, wearing a skimpy outfit and dolled up with makeup. To me, seeing Big Barda like that after also wearing the sexy armor and red bikini she wore underneath that was one of the first hints that I wasn't a straight girl. This is what happened in-between the events. Rated M for rape and sexual abuse, adults only. Enjoy! **

**Day one: caught**

"Ugh…" Barda moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

Her head ached as she sat up, her eyes struggling to focus as her nostrils were assaulted with a horrendous stench of human waste. She looked up and struggled to get to her feet, her legs shaking as she did so. The last thing she remembered was chasing that thug who stole her purse (and her mega-rod) into the sewers, then a strange voice directing her upwards to the ceiling of the sewer where a familiar-looking pinkish tentacle monster held the purse-snatcher, now dead, in its grip. Then, she was hit by a blast of energy from her own mega-rod and knocked out cold.

"…by the Furies…that hurt!" Barda said, standing up as she looked around the place.

Her helmet had been blasted off of her head, and her long black hair was sticky from laying in the sewer. She stood up and glared into the shadows, wondering who exactly had assaulted her.

"All right, come out!" Barda shouted as she flexed her arms, her silver and yellow armor glistening in the tunnel of filth. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, another blast of energy came from the shadows and knocked her to her knees, making her crouch down on all fours to avoid further injuring herself.

"Oh no…" said a calm, jeering voice that seemed to crawl up Barda's body and into her ears. "…don't get up on my account, daughter of Apokolips."

She looked up, finding her body struggling to obey her mind's command to move. A dwarfish, pale-green-skinned being in a black shirt and pants and a brown coat appeared from the shadows, his bald head glistening with sweat as his huge teeth stood out in the darkness. His pointed green ears and beady little eyes stood out to Barda's eyes, and his entire being gave off an aura of…unearthliness…to him.

"Who are you?" Barda asked as she noticed the creature moving towards her. "I warn you, scum, I was trained by the Female Furies of Apokolips, and-!"

"Hush, my lovely woman." the creature said as he stared into Barda's eyes with his own. "Hold still, let me look at you."

Suddenly, Barda found herself standing still, straight as a rod, while the disgusting-looking being circled her. She could almost feel his eyes leering at her, practically scanning her body with an intent that frightened her deep inside her feminine core.

"So lovely…" the creature said as he placed a hand on Barda's ass, making her shudder. "…I suppose I should introduce myself, daughter of Apokolips. My name is Sleez."

Barda did not recognize the name, but she didn't like the sound of it one bit. She struggled to move, but found herself practically frozen in one spot as the slimy monster circled her, his hands touching her through her armor.

"It is hard to appreciate a lovely female form such as yours through all this ugly armor." Sleez said, smiling and licking his lips as he reached under the miniskirt Barda wore, making her wince. "Form-fitting as it is, it covers all but your face."

"Ignorant scum!" Barda growled as she struggled to move, her body disobeying her commands. "Don't you touch me, or I will rip you in half like a roasted slab of meat!"

"Oh, such hostility, daughter of Apokolips!" Sleez said as he circled her, reaching into his jacket. "But I think I can fix that."

Barda gasped as he pulled out her purse, smirking as the tentacle monster, which she now recognized as an ash-crawler native to her own Apokolips, slid out from the shadows, its tentacles grabbing her arms and legs and holding them still. Barda struggled to move, but the monster had the strength of 12 people and she couldn't move with enough leverage to fight it off. Barda opened her mouth to shout and bite, but the ash-crawler just wound a tentacle into her mouth and held her jaws apart, its thick skin too powerful to be harmed by her teeth. Sleez walked up to her and stared into her eyes, holding her mega-rod in front of her.

"Do you hear me, daughter of Apokolips?" Sleez asked, his beady little eyes staring into hers. "Then do not speak and just nod for me."

Barda was shocked to find herself nodding silently, her heart pounding in fear at what she was doing against her will.

"Then get up and stand for me." Sleez said with a grin. "Do not move unless to stand after the ash-crawler lets you go. Understand?"

Barda nodded against her will as the tentacles released her, the slimy monster slithering out into the shadows. She slowly moved, her body not obeying her commands to move to attack, much to her shock.

"Good. Now stand up." Sleez said.

Barda stood against her will, her heart beating faster in frustration and fear.

"Very good." Sleez said as he spun the mega-rod like a baton, smiling and walking around the helpless female fury. "Now, touch your breasts and do not move."

"_**No, I will not!" **_Barda thought as she struggled to keep her hands down. _**"I will not obey!"**_

To her shock, her mind issued a command to the exact contrary, making her gloved hands press against her large, firm breasts and press them upwards through her armor.

"_**Mind-control…!" **_Barda thought as Sleez smirked and looked her over with his eyes, particularly her ass.

"You look so fine, Barda." Sleez said with a cackle as he stroked her long legs and touched her armored body. "This armor fits your lovely body well, but it hides it from view."

Barda struggled to move, finding herself to be trapped. She stood stock still, her mind screaming at her muscles to move to no avail. Sleez stood in front of her and grinned, his huge teeth shining in the dim light from the streets above the storm drains. Barda did not like this. Although she was a trained warrior and member of the female furies, she still felt a private, womanly fear at Sleez's mannerisms and actions, and it was a fear that chilled her to her feminine core.

"I think we should see that lovely body now, my warrior daughter of home." Sleez said with a smirk as he tapped the front of her skirt with the mega-rod. "Strip for me. Undress for Sleez."

Barda's mind raced as her heart started pounding. All the fears she held down as part of her warrior's training, all the private little fears and terrors a woman held within her, were now clouding her mind. Barda found herself undoing her chestplate and gloves, dropping them onto the concrete shelf in the sewers. Sleez stood by and drooled, smiling with his huge teeth as Barda stepped out of her boots. She then slipped off her metal leggings and skirt, leaving her in nothing but her chastity belt and locking bra, standard armor for most female furies.

"Go on…" Sleez said with a leer as he twirled the mega-rod. "Show Sleez your warrior's body."

"If you're attempting to humiliate me, it won't work." Barda said. "A Female Fury knows no shame."

"Then I will teach you shame." Sleez said as he stood before her, staring into her eyes. "Obey me and strip, show your bareness before me."

Barda struggled to halt herself as she reached into her purse and took a magnetic key to her underwear, unlocking first her bra, which she dropped onto the growing pile of armor. Barda struggled to stop herself to no avail as she inserted the key into the front of her chastity belt, turning it clockwise with a series of clicks. The chastity belt then unlatched and slid down to her ankles, leaving her bare.

"Hands on hips, please my pretty." Sleez said with a grin. "I want to see you in your natural state, bare as you were born on beautiful Apokolips."

Barda stood exposed in the sewers, hands on her hips, as Sleez blasted her armor with the mega-rod, dispersing it into the subspace from whence it had been summoned. She wore nothing but her wristbands as Sleez walked around her, touching her body as he moved. Although completely naked, Barda made no attempt to cover her body and show shame. She felt horrific shame at being made to take off her clothing, being the main source of her own nakedness before one so…disgusting and perverse. Barda could feel Sleez's slimy hands touching her, reaching up to her forest of pubic hair covering her vulva.

"That will have to go, Barda." Sleez said with a grin as he pressed a few buttons on the mega-rod.

A blast of energy shocked Barda's feminine triangle, making her wince as the hairs were instantly burned off, leaving her bare as when she was in her pre-pubescence. Sleez repeated the process on her underarms, legs, and back, leaving her completely hairless and naked before him as she stood defiantly with her hands on her hips.

"Such a beautiful specimen…" Sleez said as he walked forward, squeezing some slimy lotion from a tube into his hands. "…you will do just nicely."

Barda stood still, glaring at him as she found herself paralyzed again. She winced as she felt his slimy hands touching her bare skin with the lotion, the cooling sensation feeling soothing after the burning of her most intimate patch of hairs from her sensitive skin. Sleez then picked up a makeup kit and rubbed blush into Barda's cheeks, making her look younger, her complexion flushed and virginal. Barda's eyes were rubbed with bluish mascara, making her look like she was blushing. Her lips were covered in red lipstick and her eyelashes crimped before a mirror was put in front of her, giving her a visual aid for her predicament. Barda was still totally nude, but now her face was dolled up distastefully, transforming her from a hardened warrior woman into a slut with little more dignity than a call girl in cheap makeup.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, glaring at Sleez as he fondled her feminine triangle, making her feel ashamed at enjoying the tingling sensations that shot up her spine.

"What do I want from you?" Sleez repeated, smiling as he rubbed the lotion up and down her body, making Barda's skin crawl. "Why, daughter of Apokolips…I want **you.** Body, mind and soul, you will be mine."

He slapped her firm ass as Barda glared and struggled to move, noting Sleez's movements as he walked over to an alcove in the sewer. Barda found herself able to move as Sleez's back was turned, and slowly crept forwards. Although naked, unarmed, and so very alone, Barda noted her mega-rod in his jacket pocket. If she could get ahold of it…she crept closer as Sleez hummed to himself, opening a little cabinet in the darkness next to a busted pressure valve. Barda crouched down low, preparing herself to pounce like a leopard as Sleez's back was turned. She flexed her legs and thrust herself upwards…only to thrust her breasts upwards and remain squatting, throwing her head back with a gasp of shock as her body did not obey.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't be paying attention to you, Barda?" Sleez said with a cackle as he turned around and smiled, a video camera in his hands. "I, who learned all my arts of seduction and mind-control at the hands of Darkseid himself?"

Barda wondered what he meant by that, but her mouth would not obey her mind and speak her question. She remained squatting naked before him as Sleez set up a tripod and attached the camera to it, the red light blinking to record as the lights turned on to give off a good view of her body.

"I think not." Sleez said as he aimed the camera at the naked female fury before him. "Now, my lovely girl, touch yourself."

Barda's mouth opened in shock as her hands moved of their own volition to her newly-defoliated vaginal lips, with her left hand spreading them wide apart and the other curling her index and middle finger. She struggled to resist, to move her hands away and stop this foul act, even as her vulva was stretched open to its zenith by her strong fingers.

"Go on…" Sleez said as he drooled, his huge teeth shining. "…touch yourself, daughter of Apokolips. And smile for the camera, please."

Barda couldn't resist as her right hand moved towards her ladyparts, her fingers plunging into her moist vaginal lips. Three fingers entered her vagina and stroked the clitoris inside, making her feel unwholesomely horny. Sleez smiled and aimed the camera at her, zooming in on her pussy as Barda kept touching herself, her pussy growing sticky.

"Now…fist yourself." Sleez hissed as the camera moved up to her face, which was a mask of pleasure, before moving back down to her body, zooming out to show her entire frame. "Go ahead, I would think a female fury would not balk at placing her fist inside of herself. You've been trained to handle the pain…"

Barda flushed dark red as the camera moved towards her sticky vaginal lips, giving an obscenely clear view of her groin. She struggled to resist as Sleez stared at her with his beady little eyes, licking his green lips as the ash-crawler stood next to him, slithering around on the floor of the sewers. Barda found her right hand curling into a fist, and she struggled to lash out at Sleez, trying hard to avoid the horrible act she was to do before a camera for highfather-knows what…to no avail. Barda's fist plunged itself into the powerful lips of her vulva, muscles hardened from years of workouts squeezing it tightly.

"Good, now slower and harder…" Sleez said as he zoomed in on her vagina, the screen showing her fist being covered in her own sticky juices. "…this is going to be worth quite a bit on these streets."

"What do intend to do to me, sell me for ransom?" Barda hissed. "Well, it's not going to work. A Female Fury never surrenders."

"Ransom?" Sleez said as he watched Barda thrusting her fist in and out of her own vagina, which was growing wet and sticky. "Why on Apokolips would I ever want to get rid of you, my lovely? No, I am going to sell this tape. And once it is recorded, it will sell for a considerable amount of money on these streets, courtesy of my business partner, Grossman Pictures."

Barda fumed inwardly as she continued masturbating against her will, her fist growing stickier by the minute as her pleasure built up. She had heard of such disgusting videos made by the people of Earth, many of them made by men to exploit women who were forced into the industry due to lack of funds, and she wished that her husband Scott Free didn't get ahold of this or hear about it somehow. Barda continued fisting herself as she stretched herself around her entire fist and wrist, making her body tingle and her vaginal lips growing stickier.

"Deeper." Sleez ordered as the camera zoomed out to show her closing her eyes in shame and unwanted pleasure as she continued masturbating against her will.

Barda plunged her fist into her pussy and twisted it around, making the muscles inside of her intimate parts squeeze her hand tightly. She had never felt more humiliated in her entire life, being forced to strip, touch herself, and be recorded on tape to be sold to perverse humans across the United States, if not the world.

"Squat!" Sleez commanded as Barda squatted down low, crouching like a frog. "Show your body to the camera, my pretty girl."

Barda squatted low, to the point where her bottom touched the filthy ground and stuck to it. The stench was horrific, assaulting her nostrils like nothing on Apokolips ever had. It may have been her fear, or the enclosed space of the sewers, but Barda felt like she had not smelled any such stench in her entire life. She continued touching herself as she closed her eyes in shame, feeling the pleasure as Sleez aimed the camera at her face to show her supposed pleasure.

"All right…come for me!" Sleez demanded, the camera zooming in on her face as her eyes rolled back involuntarily in pleasure. "Come for Sleez!"

Barda exploded, her female juices creaming her fingers as the camera zoomed out to show her entire naked form. She squatted on the ground as her orgasm exploded from her body in a rush of sexual power, her juices glistening in the dim light. She rode the wave of her orgasm, enhanced by Sleez's mind-control, as the camera kept rolling.

"All right, 6:57…6:58…6:59…7 minutes!" Sleez called out as he looked down at a cheap stopwatch, grinning with his huge teeth. "Good girl, daughter of Apokolips. I never met a woman who could cum for that long."

Barda blushed dark red in utter shame, glaring at him as she stood up. The camera continued rolling as Sleez walked around her, grinning as her nude body was fully visible to all watching.

"Suck the juices from your fingers." Sleez demanded, aiming the camera so that it followed her hands.

Barda held her hands up, the camera following them as they moved past her waist to her breasts to her mouth, placing first her right hand, then her left, into her mouth and suckling them hard. She closed her eyes in complete shame and humiliation as she stood, totally naked and suckling her fingers, the taste of her own female juices becoming etched in her memory. Barda felt more ashamed than she had ever thought possible as she tasted herself, a sweaty, bitter taste that made her feel disgusted beyond reason.

"How about a kiss for the viewers at home, my pretty?" Sleez asked as Barda found herself puckering up and moving towards the camera. "Time to close it off."

Barda struggled hard against performing such a slutty, disgusting act, but could not move. She pressed her lovely lips against the camera lens and kissed it, leaving a smear of lipstick on the camera before the camera was pulled back to show her naked body. Sleez then turned off the camera and cackled, pulling out the tape and staring into Barda's eyes.

"Stay right there, daughter of Apokolips." He said as he leered at the naked warrior woman before him. "Your lord Sleez has work to do now."

Barda stood still, horrified at what she had just done, what she had just shown, to the world. Or at least, to whatever scum would watch such a disgusting video. How had she been so thoroughly dominated? Who was Sleez? Why was he doing this? Questions ran through her mind as her nude body grew cold and her clitoris receded into her pussy lips for warmth. She watched Sleez as he cackled to himself and picked up a cellphone, pulling the tape out of the side of the camera as he dialed. Barda realized the moon was shining through the storm drain into the sewers, and wondered exactly how long she had been down here, how much of the day had she missed.

"Hello? Grossman pictures?" Sleez said into the cellphone as he fondled the tape, looking at Barda as she stood naked before him. "Yes, it's me. I've got a video tape for you that I think you might like to see."

Barda listened as unintelligible squawk talk sounded through the speaker of the phone, her bladder and bowels calling to her. She held her muscles tight and refused to release them, her mind racing as she tried to find an escape.

"Yes, I would say it's my best one yet." Sleez said, licking his lips as he leered at Barda from the shadows. "I'm going to send you a demo tape, and I want you to make 200 copies to be ready to sell by next week."

More squawk talk of the other line. Barda noticed Sleez looked a little bored and slightly annoyed.

"No, no, next week." Sleez repeated as he slid the tape into a little box. "I guarantee you, it will sell. Now I will be there soon and I hope that you can change your mind, Mr. Grossman. It will pay off well, and once you see the tape, I can guarantee you will agree."

More squawk talk, but this time, Sleez looked a little more pleased, grinning with his huge teeth.

"Good, the tape will be mailed to you tomorrow. I will be there Monday to talk it over with you, Mr. Grossman." Sleez said as he touched Barda's bare thigh. "Good day, sir. Just remember, I get 50% of all profits."

The squawk talk continued as Barda tried to hold on, crossing her legs tightly.

"Goodbye, Mr. Grossman. See you Monday!" Sleez said as he hung up the phone. "Now my pretty, what is the problem?"

Barda glared at him, looking down at her naked groin and shivering slightly.

"No need for privacy, my lovely. You are in a sewer after all, just take care of yourself here and now." Sleez said with a grin.

Barda felt shame wash over her as she squatted over a metal grate and released the pressure on her bladder, flushing red as she then contorted the muscles of her colon to release her solid waste. Sleez laughed as he handed Barda a box of chemical wipes, the naked warrior woman using them to clean herself and remain squatting, her shameful position making her appear totally submissive to her current master.

"Good girl, my pretty." Sleez said as Barda remained squatting, wiping herself clean and throwing the wipe into the drainage grate nearby. "You have done your job well, lovely."

He held up the mega-rod and grinned, staring deep into Barda's eyes before pressing his lips against hers in a horrible kiss that made her retch in disgust.

"Now, time for the true end to the day, lovely." Sleez whispered in the naked woman's ear, his voice making Bard's skin crawl. "Won't you adjourn to my lovely home?"

He turned the naked warrior woman towards a filthy, stained mattress placed on the ground in the sewer, which was so filthy and grubby that Barda would rather sleep on a dirt mound in a landfill than sleep there. Sleez removed his pants and shirt and pulled Barda closer, making her follow him against her will.

"Come, my lovely. Let's pound the pillow." Sleez said with a grin as Barda was made to lay totally still on the sticky mattress, her body sticking in place as she was made to lay in the submissive position.

Barda shook inwardly as she saw Sleez walking up to her, naked and filthy as ever. She saw his thick, long manhood and testicles harden at the sight of her nude body.

"Lay on your hands and knees for me, my pretty pretty." Sleez said as he smiled. "And use that lovely mouth for your employer's pleasure."

Barda found herself kneeling down low, laying like an animal on all fours as Sleez's erect manhood became pressed against her lovely lips. She struggled with all her being to move, to prevent herself from being touched by this…thing…before her.

"Open wide." Sleez commanded as Barda did so.

She took his thick, 8-inch cock into her beautiful mouth, which previously spoke battle cries for the Female Furies, spoke to her husband Scott Free and kissed his lips in their nights of passion, and now suckled a disgusting creature's genitalia for his perverse pleasure. Barda suckled hard as Sleez pumped in and out of her hot mouth with his stumpy cock, placing his hands on her head and stroking her long black hair. She hated this, hated the taste, hated the rape she was now subjected to while her body obeyed and her mind screamed in protest. Barda sucked harder, licking his shaft with her tongue as Sleez whispered perverse commands to her ears, forcing her to obey them all no matter how lewd. Suddenly, Sleez exploded inside of her mouth, forcing Barda to swallow his cum as he plunged his cock deep into the back of her throat and pinched her nostrils.

"Such excellent…control…daughter of Apokolips." Sleez said as he pulled out, strands of cum leading to his cock as he wiped it off on Barda's lovely face and eyes. "Now, do not wash my cum off of you until morning. And get some sleep, girl, we've got work to do tomorrow."

Barda shuddered as she struggled to move, to lash out and fight back. She lay naked before him as he lay on top of her, his mental waves forcing her to keep still. She hated him touching her, felt such absolute shame at the rape she had been subjected to, and wished that Scott or Oberon would not see what she had been forced to do in that…videotape…that she knew would be selling in the porn shops of Hobs Lane in Suicide Slum. Barda prayed she would have the strength to get out of here, because she didn't know how much longer she could stay here…

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: ultimate degradation

**SEWERS OF SLEEZ**

**CHAPTER TWO: ultimate degradation **

**More humiliation in store for poor Barda, adults only please. My lezzy heart goes out to any woman who has survived such a horrific experience as rape and kidnapping, and I do not condone either.**

Big Barda woke up naked and covered in cum, unable to move due to Sleez's mind control. She looked around herself, noticing the disgusting creature's hands grasping her bare breasts with his stumpy fingers. Barda shivered in shame and disgust as she found herself in the arms of the greenish creature known as Sleez. She remembered last night, the horrific rape she had endured, and the…exposure…across the underworld that had been recorded and distributed for all to see. Worst of all, her body had done it willingly, if not her mind.

"_**By the fire-pits of Apokolips…what have I done?" **_Barda thought to herself, her mind becoming washed in shame. _**"Scott, please forgive me. It was mind control but please, forgive me, I love only you."**_

She winced as Sleez stretched and woke up, grinning with his huge teeth. He then reached out and patted Barda's head, making her close her eyes in shame.

"There there, lovely." Sleez said as he stood on her flat stomach, making her breath harder due to the extra weight on her lungs. "We've got a full day ahead of us now."

He jumped off of the filthy mattress, grabbing her mega-rod and aiming it at her as he stared deep into the large eyes of the lovely, naked Amazonian woman. Sleez could tell he was going to enjoy this. He had only had her for one day so far, but Sleez could tell that despite her training, Barda would be eventually broken to his will. He could fan the flames of lust and desire in her into a bonfire. It would only be a matter of time. Barda climbed off of the mattress and squatted to relieve her bladder into a drainage grate, humiliated at being treated like an animal.

"I'm expecting a call back from Grossman pictures." Sleez said as he prodded Barda's naked body with the mega-rod, making her wince as she cleaned herself off with a towel. "Stand up and show your body, my pretty pretty."

Barda stood up, her body obeying despite her mind protesting inwardly. Sleez's mind control must be second only to Darkseid's own, and Barda hated herself for obeying him, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth in shame. She stood naked before him, her mind overwhelmed with shame as she felt the wetness and tingling between her legs.

"Don't be so dour, child of Apokolips." Sleez said with a grin. "I have provided you with clothing. Look!"

Barda opened her eyes and saw a box before her, and walked towards it. She opened up the box to see what it contained, her subconscious mind hoping it was at least something that would preserve her female modesty. Barda was a warrior, but she was still proud, and being forced to strip against her will was certainly humiliating. She looked into the box and saw what looked like a series of orange ribbons before her, realizing it was her only choice of clothing.

"Doesn't it suit you, lovely Barda? Big-breasted, sexy Barda?" Sleez said with a laugh as the naked female fury stood before him, lifting the outfit from the box. "Put it on."

Barda couldn't resist his mind control and picked up the outfit, which turned out to be little more than decorations for her sexy body. The bottom was a waistband 'skirt' made of orange fringe with no panties to speak of. The top was a little breast harness that did not support or even cover her chest, merely looping around her shoulders and clavicles and draping long orange ribbons over her bare breasts. If she moved an inch, everything would be fully visible for all to see. Barda had never seen a more revealing or humiliating costume in her entire life, both here and on Apokolips.

"Well? Put it on." Sleez repeated as he sat before her and grinned. "I would very much like to see you in it."

Barda slid the skirt on, knowing full well that she would appear naked either way. She then looped the top onto her chest, the lack of support for her breasts making them jiggle as she moved and the ribbons shifted to expose her nipples. She then picked up two bracelets, sliding them onto her ankles before standing up straight as Sleez pulled a mirror out from behind the wall.

"Very pretty, daughter of Apokolips." Sleez said as he looked at her barely-covered rear end in the shiny mirror. "Turn around."

Barda slowly turned around, making the ribbons shift around as her nipples became visible and her vulva, still red and sore from last night, was exposed by the moving ribbons. Sleez licked his lips as she closed her lovely eyes and stood before him, her firm buttocks accentuated by the ribbons that acted as a skirt.

"Such a lovely body, my pretty." Sleez said as he stroked underneath her skirts, making her shiver. "Maybe later, you can show off your warrior skills in a…different manner."

Barda's nostrils were assailed with the stench of the sewer and Sleez's skin, making her skin crawl as he touched her body in ways no man but her husband should do so. Barda remembered last night, how he had violated her in the most horrific way possible…

"Never!" Barda shouted, kicking backwards and kicking him as Sleez rolled backwards, cackling all the way.

"I think not, daughter of Apokolips." Sleez said as he held up the mega-rod, aiming it right at her barely-clad body.

Suddenly, more pain than anything she had ever felt before shot through Barda's pussy as bolts of lightning were flashing over her bare skin via the mega-rod. Sleez cackled as the nearly-naked woman writhed on the ground and screamed in agony.

"I will…not…submit…!" Barda screamed as Sleez jumped onto her belly, his heavy body weighing her down as she lay on her back.

"You will soon." Sleez said as he climbed off of her body and opened a metal grate leading into a narrow room below the floor. "Do you know what this is? This will be your home for tonight, my sexy girl."

Barda looked at it. The room was just barely small enough for her to stand in, and she would never be able to squat or even crouch in it. She realized what this was, a tiny cell for her to exist in. but that was not nearly as horrible as what would happen when it was closed, if the pipes and grating attached to the walls were of any indication.

"And do you know what this is used for?" Sleez asked, grinning widely as the Ash-Crawler slithered up next to him.

Barda nodded, feeling shame and disgust at the implications.

"Good, now get to the center of the room, pretty." Sleez said, setting up the video camera as the Ash-Crawler slithered over to the flat ground Barda was standing near. "Time for another video."

Barda gasped as the Ash-Crawler latched itself onto her bare legs, slithering upwards and holding her with the strength of a hundred boa constrictors. She gasped and struggled as the mega-rod glowed, Sleez's voice emanating through her mind as he spoke:

"Do not struggle, my sexy girl." Sleez said as the tentacle monster wound itself around her legs. "The Ash-Crawler recognizes you from back home."

Barda felt herself relax as the long tentacles wound themselves around her arms and legs, immobilizing her and slowly removing her unbelievably-skimpy costume as the warrior woman caught sight of a camera recording the entire ordeal. Once naked, although there really wasn't much difference now than when she was wearing the costume, the ash-crawler held Barda still and slowly stimulated her firm breasts with its tentacles, several of them winding around her legs and one reaching to her female triangle.

"What's this?" Sleez said mockingly, aiming the camera directly at Barda's nude body and zooming in on her as the ash-crawler wound itself around her breasts and groin in a mockery of a bikini. "I think it likes you, Barda. It enjoys you like the pussy that you are."

Barda opened her mouth to shout at him, but then her head was tilted backwards and wound open by a ring gag inserted into her mouth by Sleez. The naked female fury was fully immobilized, her mouth held wide open as she was placed on her back by the tentacles with the strength of an elephant. Barda moaned through the solid steel gag and drooled uncontrollably as Sleez set the camera on a tripod and divested himself of his pants and shirt once more, his manhood growing erect.

"Let's start out slower today, Barda." Sleez said as he held a package of food above Barda's face. "A little appetizer before the…dessert."

Barda looked up with her large eyes. Sleez held a bag of fast food in front of her face, disgusting processed food the inhabitants of this world ate often. To her, it was little more than the processed blocks of food given to the cadets by Granny Goodness on Apokolips, and she hated it. Barda was forced to watch as Sleez pulled out a blender and tossed the food into it, liquefying it into a disgusting sludge and attaching a funnel to the gag before pouring down the helpless female's throat in one swift tilt of the blender's pitcher.

"Hauugh…!" Barda moaned through the river of sludge that was poured down her throat, sliding down her gullet to her belly.

Sleez laughed when he saw her expression and poured it so that the goop was poured onto her face, making her gag and gasp for breath. The Ash-Crawler tightened its grip on her body, forcing her to inhale deeply as the camera continued rolling. Barda felt humiliated, being forced to strip, displayed naked, forced to perform horrific sexual acts before a camera…she swore that she would do whatever it took to destroy Sleez if…when…she got out of here. She coughed as the sludge was finally emptied, some of it sliding down her lovely face.

"Good. Breakfast is served and done with, my lovely." Sleez said as he forced his lips against Barda's in a forced kiss, making her retch. "Now, time for the next act."

He tossed Barda a package as the ash-crawler let go of her, forcing her to fall into it as crinkling noises came from the bag. Barda opened the bag and opened her eyes wide in horror at what she found. The bag was filled with adult diapers and other infantile garments, obviously meant for her. Sleez only laughed when he saw her expression, and sat upon a mess of pipes to watch as the naked female warrior before him stared at him disbelievingly.

"Put them on." Sleez said with a lecherous smile. "I would very much like to see you in them."

Barda realized this was all for his sick pleasure as well as the pleasure of whoever would be watching these disgusting videos, and her hatred bubbled up to the surface. She still couldn't muster up the strength to speak, but she seethed inwardly, at least preferring the diaper to relieving herself over a grate like an animal. Barda strapped the giant, padded diaper over her crotch, the feeling of soft tissue being somewhat familiar to her due to using human sanitary pads, but still humiliating since she would still have to be checked and changed by Sleez. She also put on a pair of plastic pants and a pair of booties, feeling more and more humiliated by the moment.

"I have heard word that the video of you did not sell as well as I thought it would." Sleez said as he patted Barda's giant diaper, licking her legs with his long tongue. "So today, I have…upped the ante to earn the money to achieve my means."

Barda looked down in shame as the camera was wheeled out into the room, making her realize exactly how exposed she was before this being who had brought her so low. She stood in her diaper and held her long hair back, refusing to show shame or humiliation at her predicament.

"Good girl. Now, crawl for the camera." Sleez said as he stared into Barda's eyes, rubbing more and more makeup onto her sexy face and handing her a baby bottle. "There's an audience out there who just loves this kind of video. Apparently, some humans get off on an adult woman acting like a baby on this planet, and there's a market for naughty baby girls like you…"

Barda felt more humiliated than she had felt the night prior, crawling around like the world's biggest fool in nothing but an enormous diaper and plastic panties as the camera rolled. She drank vodka out of the baby bottle that Sleez had provided for her and crawled as her large, firm breasts touched the ground and rubbed the slime off of the shelf in the sewers. Barda's senses were assaulted with the stench, the echoing of the sounds in the sewer, the crude words of her captor…she felt absolutely humiliated at being shown off like this, in such a humiliating manner.

"Good girl, now come to me!" Sleez cackled as he held out the mega-rod, blasting Barda with a shock and making her wince as she crawled to him in the giant diaper, which crinkled with every step. "Come to daddy, my little girl!"

Barda had never felt more humiliated in her entire life, crawling around in her diaper like a fool. She crawled to Sleez as he patted his lap and grinned at her, holding up the Mega-rod like a cudgel as he sat on a big pipe.

"Come on, pretty baby girl." Sleez said as he smiled at the humiliated warrior woman as the camera moved by itself, under the control of the mega-rod. "Sit on daddy's lap. Daddy has something to show you."

Barda slowly sat up and sat on Sleez's lap, finding herself unable to move as she sat in her gigantic diaper, plastic panties and booties. Sleez turned on an old, outdated TV set and placed a videotape into the VHS, turning in on as the tracking went on and white noise crackled loudly.

"This is the video I made of you last night, my pretty." Sleez said as Barda's eyes opened wide at the sight of herself, naked and masturbating, before the camera. "It's already sold almost a hundred copies and counting, and Grossman has promised to cut me in on the profits."

Barda couldn't look away from her shame and humiliation as she sat there in her giant diaper, watching herself on video as she had an orgasm to sultry pop music. She couldn't move due to Sleez's mind control, and she hated it. Barda felt shame at seeing herself performing such lewd acts before a camera, and prayed that Scott Free and Oberon would never have to see such acts performed by her.

"Not my best, I admit." Sleez said as he turned Barda towards the camera. "However, this B-roll should be decent material for the next tape. And I think if it gets released, we will be famous here in suicide slum."

Barda felt absolutely disgusted and ashamed, her huge diaper crinkling loudly as she watched the camera. She felt her bowels and bladder protesting as she sat in her diaper and plastic panties, closing her eyes in shame as she crossed her legs.

"What is the matter, pretty?" Sleez said with a grin. "Can't hold on any longer?"

Barda shook her head.

"Too bad!" Sleez cackled as the Ash-Crawler tugged Barda into the hole he had pointed out to her earlier, yanking the diapered warrior woman into the narrow hole with all its might. "Enjoy, my pretty girl!"

Barda struggled as the tentacle monster groped and molested her diapered body, forcing her into the narrow gulag-like cell as the cell door was slammed shut. The beast then slithered out of the bars and left her inside, forcing her to remain in the tiny cell. Barda stood there as Sleez poked sticks through the cell and poked her, the ash-crawler fondling her body with its slimy tentacles. The camera was following her as she was slipping on the slimy ground, the stench assailing her nostrils. Barda stood topless in the cell, up to her thighs in sewage as the ash-crawler fondled her naked body with its tentacles. She stood in her huge, padded diaper and rubber pants as Sleez cackled at her, calling the Ash-crawler back to him.

"Naughty little girl, do not disobey Sleez!" Sleez said as he pointed the camera downwards. "And what's this?"

Barda squatted as much as possible as she realized her bladder and bowels were screaming for release. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of doing so, but to do so would be unhealthy for her body. What could she do?

"Release it, my pretty." Sleez said with a grin. "Release it and I will change you."

Barda finally gave in, releasing all control of her body and filling up her diaper with all the waste in her lovely body. She felt shamed at this act, exposed and humiliated while being treated like an infant.

"Good girl, good girl!" Sleez said, clapping his hands as Barda nearly burst into tears. "Get her onto the table. Our little girl needs changing."

The Ash-Crawler pulled Big Barda out of the cell and yanked her onto a big table as she found herself feeling like her limbs had turned to rubber. The camera was turned on as she was placed on the table and divested of her huge, padded diaper, which was thrown away as Sleez powdered her down and replaced it with a clean one, the camera recording her shame for all to see.

"Won't you thank daddy for this?" Sleez said with a grin, aiming the camera at the topless, bootie-clad woman in the huge diaper and rubber panties. "Say it."

"T-Thank you, daddy." Barda said as the camera recorded her humiliating words for the audience to hear.

She had never been more humiliated in her entire life, and she found it disgusting how some humans got off to such acts. Barda crawled around on the ground in her clean diaper as Sleez grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Beg me for your old costume back." He demanded, his eyes seeming to look into her very soul.

"Please…Sleez…" Barda begged, clasping her hands together as if in prayer. "…give me back my old costume."

Sleez grinned wide, grabbing Barda's head and forcing his lips against hers in a disgusting kiss. Barda's senses were overwhelmed by the horrific stench, the smell permeating her very soul.

"Very well, my pretty." Sleez said as he let go and forced her to stand before him. "Take off your clothes. Diaper, rubber pants, booties and all, and put on your skirt and top."

He hit stop on the tape and grinned as Barda removed her diaper, her humiliation evident in her manner. The warrior woman stripped before him and strapped the band of ribbons over her ample chest, fastening the hula-skirt-like bottom next. In no time at all, Barda was re-dressed in her sleazy sex slave garb, and Sleez licked his lips at the sight.

"Very lovely, child of Apokolips." He said as he undid his pants. "Now, time for dinner."

Barda realized how late it had gotten and sighed, kneeling before him as he grinned. She knew exactly what he meant by that. She saw Sleez unbuckling his pants and then pulling out his manhood, holding it in front fo her face.

"Well? Dinnertime." He said with a grin.

Barda opened wide and suckled, her cheeks flushing red in absolute shame. She knelt before him as her ribbon outfit fluttered with every movement, exposing her nude body for all to see. She swore he would pay for this humiliation soon, but when she didn't know. Barda hadn't even realized how much time had passed, but apparently she had been abused and fondled all day long due to the fact that moonlight was shining through the grating. She suckled harder, stroking his testicles as Sleez thrust in her mouth, tasting his cum as he exploded in her lovely lips, filling her mouth with his juices.

"Good girl, time for bed." Sleez said as he stared into Barda's eyes, rubbed more slutty makeup onto her face. "Goodnight, my pretty girl."

He wiped his cock on Barda's eyelids, making her moan as she was forced to lay with him, his cum on her lips and eyelids. Barda swore he would regret this. If only she could get her mega-rod…she stared at the treasured possession, hung from the ceiling by a chain. Sleez's mind control had done its job well, she couldn't move. But if given half a chance, Barda would attack him and destroy him for the horror he had forced upon her. This she swore.

"_**But first, to find out who exactly you are…" **_Barda thought as she lay there in nothing but her skimpy ribbons. _**"…and for that, I will need to work on my willpower. At least some of Granny Goodness's training wasn't for naught but war…" **_

Barda was ready. All she needed was time.

**The end.**


End file.
